Elements
by HazardousPoison
Summary: Cats with powers? You have got to be joking! Swim, Blaze, Dash, Strike, and Boulder through this story with some weird happenings! Elemental cats join the clans!
1. Characters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ACCEPT THE ONES BELOW. There may be some twist ups like the different animals, you will see why.**

Main Character:

Sea: White she-cat with blue stripes and green eyes.[Sapphire's Sister]

Other Characters:

Sapphire:Russian blue she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes.[Sea's Sister]

Fire: Ginger tom with dark red spots and red eyes.[Ruby's Brother]

Ruby: Light red tom with ginger spots and Hazel eyes.[Fire's Brother]

Thunder: Yellow tom with tiny violet markings and Green eyes.[Citrine's Brother]

Citrine: Golden tom with yellow splotches on his face and Yellow eyes.[Thunder's Brother]

Earth: Big brown tom with green legs and Green eyes.[Emerald's Brother]

Emerald: Green tom with Blue eyes.[Earth's Sister]

Wind: Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes.[Pearl's Sister]

Pearl: Pure white she-cat with Green eyes.[Wind's Sister]

Other Animals:

Aquas: Blue Robin, Water powers.

Pyro: Ginger Squirrel, Fire powers(Weird right?)

Gust: Snow white Rabbit, Wind powers.

Rock: Bulky gray Deer, Earth powers.

_~Please enjoy the story when I update it!~_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I listed! Also! Ruby Is a girl I made a typo!**

**The Warrior Code:**

1. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.  
>2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.<br>3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices must not eat until they have hunted for the elders.  
>4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.<br>5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.  
>6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.<br>7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.  
>8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.<br>9. After death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.  
>10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.<br>11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.  
>12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan.<br>13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.  
>14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.<br>15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.  
>-<p>

Sea's P.O.V.

Waking up I felt something nudge me.

"Sea wake up." A dark gray she-cat mewed.

"Sapphire? Now what?" I asked.

"Do you want to come see Ruby and Fire with me?" Sapphire asked.

"What's in it for me?" I inquired.

"Thunder's going to be there." Sapphire mewed. I hopped up and yawned. I have a HUGE crush on Thunder.

"Lezzgo!" I meowed. Sapphire and I ran out of our den, well not like a den... more like a beaver den. We live in a beavers den. Then we heard a loud noise. We turned to land to see Earth bust out of the ground and Emerald right behind him. I snorted. I hate Earth. He thonks he's better than everyone, he says he has got the best power of us all. I think Earth is a stupid power. Anyone, as if they're not weak, can pick up a rock and throw it, can dig underground and bust from the ground.

"Look Emerald, it's the fishes!" Earth laughed.

"Learn your grammar, fish is plural for fish you dimwad!" Sapphire hissed.

"Um... they're not fish, anyone can see they're cats." Emerald mewed, in her tiny voice. I padded up to Earth and nudged him roughly. He didn't budge. Earth just laughed and shoved me to the ground.

"Oh! Are you OK? Oh poor poor fishy on the ground." Earth did in a mocking voice. I snorted. See why I hate this big lump of boulder?

"Earth..." Emerald mewed, looking at her paws, like she had something sad to say.

"What? You want some fun, c'mon lil sis, have some fun!" Earth sneered at me and went into a jumping position. Trying to move-

"Oof!" I gagged. Earth landed right on me. "Get off you fat lump!" I hissed, kicking with my hind legs.

"Earth! Off!" I heard the voice I was aching to here all morning.

"Help me Thunder!" I screeched. A storm cloud formed over Earth and I, Earth looked up and scampered away from the clud. Earth hates getting wet, It's kind of the reason he hates me, Sapphire, not much, she doesn't use powers of water often, anyways she can only use a little water power.

"C'mon, let me play with the little fishes! I won't bite yet!" Earth whimpered, don't ask me how he does it. I looked at Sapphire and saw her head about to exlode, she hates it when cats don't use their right grammer(Sapphire, Ruby, Citrine, Emerald, and Pearl are the 'Gems'. They can make objects out of their gems that they 'summon'). Sapphire lifted her paw and a tiny blue gem popped out from no where. She thrusted it in front of Earth, she trough a coulpe more, after it was done, the gems formed a perfect sentenc saying, Get your Grammer Right! Sapphire is good with forming the sapphires to make a perfect shape. Earth hissed and went behing Emerald, probably because in the beautiful blue gems was water. I laughed.

"That'll teach him!" Sapphire mewed.

"Hi!" I heard Fire and Ruby mew. I sighed. I haven't seen Mego in a while.

"What's the matter?" I heard Emerald ask.

"Nothing..." I lied.

"Oh, I know, can I tell them?" Sapphire asked. I nodded. "Do you guys remember Mego?" Sapphire asked.

"Pstch, that stupid Shark?" Earth snorted.

"The megalodon, yes, shark." Sapphire mewed. I sighed, now that that's out of my mind... a little.

"Earth, Mego isn't stupid! You are!" I yelled. Earth rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Well... I really don't care if you call me stupid, I'm used to it. But anyways, everyone knows I'm awesome, not stupid, Right Emerald." Earth mewed, and nudged her. I looked at Emerald and shook my head and sighed.

"Well... brother your a bully... you kind of force people to do what you say-" Earth snarled at Emerald. _That is it! I've had enough of this! _I hopped on Earth and bit his paw.

"OW My precious paw!" Earth whimpered and licked his paw.

"Drama queen." I rolled my eyes. Earth hated when I called him that. I just heard him grunt and get back to licking. I walked over to Thunder and stretched out.

"Yes?" Thunder asked.

"Just stretching." I replied. I looked at Thunder and smiled. He smiled back. _Wow what a weirdo I am..._ I thought(If kids are reading this, they won't get it). "So..." I said.

"Well?" Thunder replied.

"Hm..." I said. Thunder looked around at Earth and Sapphire fighting. Earth failing. Sapphire would make a barrier, Earth's rock would break on it, Sapphire would come out and knock him down. Just then I heard a bush move. Thunder automatically got up and hissed. I also did the same. Emerald made a barrier around the bush. Two cats came from the bush, and had a questioning look no there faces as they saw the green barrier around them. There was a golden tom and a silverish she-cat.

"Take the barrier off, Emerald." Citrine ordered. Emerald did as she was told. "Now, who are you two? And what brings you here?"

"We could be asking the same thing." The golden tom snarled.

"We don't want to fight you!" Sapphire yelled.

"So? We would win!" Earth chuckled.

"Oh really?" The golden tom challenged. He jumped at Earth. Earth knocked him away easily. "Pft!"

"We don't want to-" Sapphire was jumped on by the she-cat. I jumped in the silver cat and bit at her neck. Water pored from my teeth and almost froze her. The cat jumped up and shook the water off.

"What was that?" The silver she-cat exclaimed.

"This!" I mewed. I lifted my paw and water shot form it like a torpedo at the she-cat. Thunder looked at me and smiled. He lifted his paw and electrified the water.

"Enough!" Citrine yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "I've had it with the fighting! Just STOP!"

"OK... But tell us, why are you here?" The silver she-cat mewed.

"We've been here! Why are y'all here?" Citrine hissed.

"Excuse _me _we've been here the longest. We've been here for over _fifty_ moons!" The golden tom mewed.

"Hi! My name's Wind!" A white she-cat mewed to the tom and she-cat out of no wheres.

"And I'm Pearl!" Wind's sister, a white she-cat mewed.

"...I'm Dovewing and this is Lionblaze..." The silver she-cat, Dovewing mewed.

"What weird names! Oh well, nice to meet y'all!" Wind mewed.

"..." I looked at Citrine.

"...? Well..." Citrine whispered.

"I'm Sapphire, and this here is my sister Sea!" Sapphire mewed. Everyone introduced their names, except Earth. I could tell he hated these cats.

"And his name is...?" Lionblaze asked.

"Earth." Emerald mewed quietly. "He hates you two if you haven't noticed."

"EMERALD!" Earth yelled. He turned on her and was about to bite. Emerald used her barrier around her. Earth went flying back.

"See what a fuzzy brain we have." I whispered.

"But, anyways, would you like to come to camp with us?" Dovewing asked.

"Dovewing-" Lionblaze started but stopped.

"Sure! It would be most fun!" Sapphire mewed.

"I guess so..." I heard Earth mumble.

"Oh cheer up." I heard Emerald mew to Earth.

~In Thunderclan Camp~

"Here we are!" Dovewing mewed. There was a whole bunch of cats. I caught a glance of Earth looking at a silver and white tabby with white paws and a white belly and face. "Hey Ivypool, come and meet our visitors." The silver and white tabby happened to be Ivypool.

"Why are you looking at-" Sapphire tried to ask. Earth cut her off.

"Why are you staring at that grey tabby that just happens to be looking at me? Hey Bum off!" Earth yelled. The tabby twitched his ear.

"Watch it!" Ivypool growled and lowered her voice, "He's blind you mouse brain." Earth amediatly apolagized. _Wow, I feel like he wants to stay. _I thought. He looked at Ivypool and asked,

"How can we live with Thunderclan?" Ivypool looked stunned.

"Well, we don't know who you are-" Ivypool started, but someone cut in.

"It would be useful if they joined." The grey tabby mewed.

"But, Jayfeather! These cats are _strangers_ do you want our clan to supposably get desroyed.

"Great. See? We shouldn't have come. Now we might cause trouble just bye staying here." Ruby started to cry. She hates to make people mad or sad, or anything that makes that person feel bad emotions. Dovewing twitched uncomfortabley.

"It's OK, we just van't trust anyone right now." Dovewing mewed. Ruby sniffed. I put my tail over her.

"It's OK." I comforted her. I saw Earth about to say something rude, but glanced at Ivypool.

"We shall let them stay!" A tom mewed. We turned around to see a ginger tom with green eyes.

"OK then Firestar... that was really really random..." Jayfeather mewed.

"But we _shall _and _will_ keep our names."Citrine mewed in his normal serious voice.

"Hm... Yes, yes you will." Firestar meowed. Jayfeather looked, well I wouldn't say _looked _but tilted his head towards Lionblaze and Dovewing and walked to the Medicine Den I believe that's where he's going. Lionblaze and Dovewing followed.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back." I mewed. I silently and made sure no one was watching, and bounded near the ennterance to the Den. I heard them talking.

"Do you think they were sent from the Dark Forest?" I heard Dovewing mew.

"I don't know... They have misterious powers..." Lioblaze mewed.

"Maybe we should keep this a secret, just in case." Jayfeather replied.

"Why? What if they are? What if they kill all of the clan? We need to be ready!" Dovewing meowed.

"Dovewing, they _might _just be cats." Jayfeather scolded.

"Fine," Dovewing sighed, "But don't say I didn't warn you." I quickly ran back as fast as I could to where Firestar was waiting to tell us about the clans.

"Back." I mewed. Sapphire looked me anxiously. I just listened to what Firestar was saying. The last thing was he told us how Elders can tell us stories. W_hat are we? Kits? _I thought. Sapphire dragged me to a secluded area.

"You little eavsdropper! What did they say?"

"What?" I mewed.

"Jayfeather and them, what did they say?" Sapphire mewed again.

"They think we're from the _Dark Forest_ whatever that is." I meowed uncertain.

"Hm... this is fishy. Come on lets get back with the others." Sapphire said. We ran back and caught up with the rest of us.  
><strong>_<strong>

**KittenLoverJazzy: Hello! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever wroten. And I hope y'all liked it! Check out mmy other story Fireheart's Love please! Ask any questions about any story's if you want :3**


End file.
